


hello to you, too.

by zelowan



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Future, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past, Professors, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Students, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelowan/pseuds/zelowan
Summary: Past. Present. Future.Two people who came through time were fixed to meet. Two people, who came from two different generation, came so that they could fulfill each other’s task.One from the past, while the other one came from the future.One is tasked to experience life and live it to the fullest, while the other one must search for the answer that could help future problems.With different culture and different generations, how could they form unity against all odds? Or are there really odds… except from their own minds?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 1
Collections: gay stuff i enjoy





	hello to you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is some sort of combination of fan-fiction and stand alone fiction. I was inspired to create a story like this because of my undying support and love between the included characters, however, some of their real life personality may not be included in this story. 
> 
> Also, this is my first ever story, so cut me some slack haha 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this!!!

The past is breathtaking, yet the person is broken.  
The future is broken, yet the person is breathtaking.  
Now that these two people were set to go to the present, can they fulfill the wishes of the people from their own generation?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment haha thanks guys


End file.
